


Better Than Porn

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filipino words and Phrases, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Tagalog, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a first time for everything :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> i tried i really did 
> 
> i am already apologizing if there are errors its 1:50am right now and i am so tired to even proofread this im sorry but i really do hope you guys would enjoy this!! <333

_“Aaah…”_

_“Y-yes, there…”_

_“Oh, oh, haa…”_

_“Fuck…!”_

_“More, please! H-harder!”_

_“Don’t stop! There, harder! Fuck me harder!”_

_“Please, please, p-please…! I’m close!”_

_“I’m c-co—!”_

Hajime had his fingers wrapped tight around his cock, his hand moving in time with the thrusts of the man in the video. The man was pounding the smaller guy hard and fast. Hajime closed his eyes and listened to the lewd moans though his earphones. He started rubbing the head with his thumb, his grip tightening with every pump. He could already feel the familiar sensation burning in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from making any noise. He is _so close._

 

_“I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t stop, daddy! I’m co—!”_

The video stopped when the smaller guy was about to climax.

 

Not a second later, his ringtone played.

 

_“One look and then yun iba na_

_Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata_

_One smile, iba na ang ibig sabihin_

_Di na friends, and tingin niya sakin”_

Hajime froze. His eyes widened. His hand stopped moving.

 

_“Everyday parating we’re together_

_Every week, palaging may sleepover_

_Ang tawag niya sa mommy ko ay tita_

_Bakit ba, di ko non nakita”_

Hajime started to have cold sweats as he stared at his phone’s screen. He could feel his face burning hot.

 

_“Until out of the blue,_

_A feeling so true_

_Bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that_

_This guy’s in love with you pare,_

_This guy’s in love with you pare,_

_This guy’s in love with you pare,_

_Bading na bading sa—“_

When Hajime realized that Tooru was calling him, he immediately removed his hand from his dick and pulled back on his boxer shorts. He swiped his phone to answer the call.

 

“H-hello?”

 

“Hajime! What took you so long to answer?”

 

_Well, nagbabate ako until you called and ruined the fucking moment. Tangina, bakit ba ganon yung ringtone ko para kay Tooru?_

“Ha? I was in the b-bathroom,” Hajime answered as calmly as he could. His chest was still heaving from _almost_ reaching his climax. His dick was still painfully hard and he really needs a release. _Right now._ But he has to pretend that nothing was wrong since he’s on the phone.

 

“Oh, I see. I just called to check up on you and I wanted to go over the practice match this weekend,” Tooru said.

 

“Yeah, okay…” Hajime closed his eyes and tried to will himself to relax. He took a few deep breaths before exhaling loudly.

 

“Hajime? Are you alright? You sound tired. We can just talk tomorrow,” Tooru said, worry evident in his voice.

 

“No, no. I’m not tired. Talk. I’ll just listen,” Hajime insisted.

 

“Okay, if you say so… Well, anyway, the practice match this weekend is against the alumni of Seijoh. They were able to make time to meet with us, but we’re only limited to three to five sets. It’ll be on Saturday morning at 8 a.m. sharp. I was thinking of changing the lineup—“

 

Hajime kept his eyes closed. He just listened to Tooru’s voice. He no longer understood what the latter was saying. He gave occasional groans of acknowledgement whenever he realized Tooru was asking a question or needed some form of confirmation. He was just so focused on how sweet and smooth Tooru’s voice was even over the phone. He licked his now dried and chapped lips before trapping them in between his teeth. Hajime’s fingers started to crawl down his bare stomach, his fingertips brushing over the fine hairs that trailed from his navel down to the inside of his shorts where he knows his dick is still fully erect.

 

He hesitantly slipped his hand inside his boxer shorts.

 

However, he stopped midway.

 

He felt guilty.

 

He felt _dirty_.

 

He was on the phone with Tooru, _for fuck’s sake._

But Hajime’s smaller head is the one thinking right now.

 

He slipped his hand further inside his shorts and gently wrapped his fingers around his now oversensitive cock. He started moving his hand up and down. It was slow at first, but he eventually picked up the pace. He groped his balls, giving himself a tight squeeze. His breathing was getting uneven and ragged. His head was getting fuzzy and light. The only thing that he could think about right now was how amazing Tooru’s voice was.

 

“Haaa!” Hajime moaned loudly, his hips started moving in time with his hand. He kept thrusting into his hand while letting out short pants of breath.

 

Moments later, he noticed that the other end of the line went silent. The only thing he could hear was soft breathing and the static noise coming from the phone. He was confused as to why Tooru was so quiet. Then it dawned to him what he just did. Hajime went pale, his throat suddenly felt so dry, his hands were now cold and sweating.

 

“… Hajime?”

 

Hajime bit his lip. He didn’t answer. He was so embarrassed. He wanted to hang up. He wanted the floor of his room to crack open and swallow his whole.

 

“Hajime?”

 

He still didn’t answer.

 

“Hajime, are you doing naughty things to yourself right now?” Tooru asked, his voice laced with obvious amusement.

 

“N-No, I’m not!” Hajime yelled, his face burning up to what seemed like the temperature of hell.

 

“You are, aren’t you? You’re touching yourself while I’m talking to you on the phone… How lewd, Hajime-chan,” Tooru chuckled.

 

“I told you, I’m not!”

 

“Are you hard right now, Hajime? Are you aching to be touched? To be touched by me? Do you want me to touch you until you come?”

 

“N-No… Tooru, stop that…” Hajime bit back a moan.

 

“Imagine me touching you right now, Hajime. Imagine my hands all over your body, my lips wrapped around your hard nub. Imagine that it’s me making feel hot and bothered.”

 

“T-Tooru…” Hajime moaned, his hand slowly working a steady pace again.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers knuckle-deep inside you? Do you want to me to stretch you wide until your hole is raw and gaping?”

 

“Tooru, I c-can’t…” Hajime panted as he imagined every single thing Tooru said. He imagined Tooru hovering on top of him, his warm breath ghosting over his flushed skin. He imagined Tooru’s long slender fingers poking past his hole.

 

“Hajime, I want you to suck on your fingers until they’re completely wet and slippery.”

 

Hajime obliged. He lifted his free hand and started sucking on three of his fingers. He twisted his tongue in between his digits until each one is completely coated with his saliva. His other hand didn’t leave his cock. He gave himself slow but forceful pumps. He let out lewd and sloppy moans while still having his fingers inside his mouth.

 

“That’s good, Hajime… Now I want you to slowly slip a finger inside your hole.”

 

Hajime kicked off his shorts and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He adjusted himself until he was completely on his back. He kept his phone on the pillow near his head so he could still listen to Tooru. He began spreading his legs wide open. This is the first time he’s feeling so exposed. Even though he’s the only one in the room, he still feels embarrassed. But despite that, he did what he was told. He carefully prodded his hole with one slick finger. He slipped it in with ease. It felt different, it felt weird. It felt _new_. He thrusted it in a few times before adding another finger. He felt himself tightening around his fingers. He let out a low groan when his fingertips brushed the bundle of nerves inside.

 

“O-oh… Ahh…”

 

“How many fingers do you have inside, Hajime?” Tooru asked, his voice low and husky.

 

“… T-two…”

 

“My, my, Hajime. Are you imagining it’s my fingers fucking you right now, hm? Are you touching yourself while having your fingers deep inside you?”

 

“Y-yes, I am… I wish it’s your hand wrapped around my dick. I wish it’s your fingers buried deep inside me. T-Tooru… Ha…”

 

“… Stop touching yourself, Hajime. Now.”

 

“… Ha? W-what?” Hajime’s confused, but he removed his hand from his cock anyway even though there was no way for Tooru to know if he did so or not.

 

“I want you to come from just your having your ass played with,” Tooru said calmly.

 

Hajime took a deep breath and started thrusting his fingers even faster than before. He spread his legs even wider so he could reach even deeper until he was able to nudge his prostate. He thrusted in the same angle over and over again, hitting that sweet, _sweet_ spot repeatedly. His chest was already burning. He could feel the familiar twisting and churning of his guts. He’s close. He’s so _close._

 

“Hajime, faster, harder. Fuck yourself until you could no longer think. Fuck yourself until you could no longer do anything but that. That’s it, Hajime. You’re close.”

 

“I’m s-so fucking close… Tooru… Tooru! Toor—!” Hajime repeated Tooru’s name as if it was a mantra. He thrusted his three fingers as deep and as fast as he could. Every thrust was dead-on hitting his prostate.

 

“Tooru, Tooru, Tooru!! Fuck me!!” Hajime moaned as he came hard, heavy loads of sticky white cum spurting from the tip of his cock onto his bare stomach. His limbs fell limp, but he kept his fingers still buried inside himself. Hajime was feeling so high and lightheaded from coming so violently. He laid still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. He felt so tired, his body aching all over. His eyes were already drooping, feeling his consciousness slowly leaving him.

 

“Hajime,” Tooru said softly over the phone, causing Hajime to jerk back up.

 

“T-Tooru…” Hajime murmured softly, feeling really embarrassed.

 

“Go to sleep, Hajime. You must be really tired after… _That,_ ” Tooru said with a soft chuckle. “Make sure to clean yourself up a bit before sleeping, okay?”

 

“O-okay…” Hajime pulled out his fingers. He winced slightly from the sudden emptiness he felt. He reached for the box of tissue on his nightstand and started cleaning himself. He didn’t bother looking for his boxers. He just went under the sheets and decided to just go commando.

 

‘Tooru, I’m—“

 

“How I wish I could have been there to see you doing such naughty things to yourself, Hajime,” Tooru said seriously with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Hajime didn’t answer immediately. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he buried his face onto his pillow. “… Maybe next time…”

 

It was Tooru’s turn to not answer immediately. Hajime just listened to the breathing coming from the other line before he heard a string of giggles.

 

“I’ll be waiting for that _next time_ , Hajime,” Tooru teased.

 

“Shut up…” Hajime whined, a pout forming in his lips even though Tooru couldn’t see it.

 

“Alright, go to sleep, Hajime-chan. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

 

“Okay… Goodnight, Tooru.”

 

“I love you, Hajime.”

 

“I love you too, mahal.”

 

It was Hajime who hung up first. He tucked his phone underneath his pillow before snuggling closer to the warmth of his duvet.

 

_This was way better than jerking off to cheap porn,_ Hajime thought to himself before sleep caught him in its arms.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys have no fucking idea how much i laughed while writing the lyrics of "this guy's in love with you pare" hahahahaha i honestly never realized how fucking perfect that song is for this series HAHAHHAHAHA i mean "ang tawag niya sa mommy ko ay tita" hahahahahhahaha fuck okay
> 
> *The ringtone Hajime uses for Tooru is a song from Parokya ni Edgar entitled "This Guy's In Love With You Pare"  
> **Pare- the term usually used by guys to call each other. It's close to "buddy" or "bro"  
> ***"Well, nagbabate ako until you called and ruined the fucking moment. Tangina, bakit ba ganon yung ringtone ko para kay Tooru?" translates to "Well, I was masturbating until you called and ruined the fucking moment. Motherfucker, why is that song my ringtone for Tooru?" 
> 
> in case you wanna listen to the song >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1jm3cTp14Q
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this slight smut. This would give you a hint on who in the most likely bottom in this series :---) (i mean, i could switch it up if im in the mood i think iwaoi is pretty versatile but it still depends on my mood lol) 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AS ALWAYS <333


End file.
